Retribution - slash
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: Randy had played the game of seduction in front of millions and Roman's going to show him just how sweet some private paybacks can be


Title - Retribution *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Spoilers - None

Summary - Randy had played the game of seduction in front of millions and Roman's going to show him just how sweet some private paybacks can be

Characters - Roman Reigns, Randy Orton

Contains - Sex, Drama, Language

Disclaimer - Just a story folks

Distribution - Ask first please

Author's Note - This story is in response to a request from MandaBearTX - sorry it took so long and hope you enjoy J

*Monday Night Raw - August 24th 2014*

Roman Reigns was trying to get away, to catch a breath so he could mount an offensive of some kind, even if it meant stomping on Orton's toes. Anything that would help him win this match.

He had just about reached the ropes when he felt himself being jerked back against Randy's body and the crowd was on its feet and going crazy. The script called for Randy to toss him into the steel steps, When Randy's sensual voice made its self known against Roman's ear.

"You know you can make me pay for this later right baby?" he asked huskily sending chills down Roman's spine.

"Oh you know I will ….believe that" Roman replied already planning the activities for the rest of the night.

Going back into character Randy pushed him hard enough to send him into the steps, wincing when he saw how hard he hit.

"You think you can take my title shot…no way Reigns…. You don't get off that easy" he yelled moving to do his signature pose for the crowd.

A few more kicks to the ribs and once again he felt himself being dragged into the ring, Randy stopping short when he saw the thin trickle of blood that was starting to flow from his lovers head.

"Ro…" Randy began moving to start to touch his head, immediately Roman grabbed his hand making it look like he was mounting an attack of some kind.

"Don't break the script Randy unless you want this whole arena to know?"

"You're hurt…" The Viper said and Roman knew he would have to take matters into his own hands.

"Come on punk I don't have all night…." he said almost laughing at the expression that came on Randy's face.

"Is that so?" he asked moving so close Roman could smell the spicy aftershave Randy had poured on before the match.

"That's so ….I could be in the back taking a nice long hot shower" Roman said and he knew Randy was fighting back a moan his gaze darting around the arena making sure no one else could hear.

"Just come on and beat me already Orton….that is if you can by yourself" he taunted the other man.

In a quick movement Randy had him tossed across the ring and was delivering an amazing RKO, moving to pin him for the one two three.

He was supposed to pretend he wanted to smack the smirk right off of Randy's face, but the moment he looked at him he wanted him so bad now all they had to do was make it back to the locker room.

*Randy's locker room*

Closing the door behind him, Randy took a couple of deep breaths, knowing any moment his lover would be coming through that door, he had been right behind him as he had left the ring but then some fans had stopped Roman and he had graciously stopped to sign.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door, and Randy felt almost giddy with excitement.

"Who is it?" he asked teasing as he moved to grab a towel as if he was on his way to take a shower.

"You know damn good and well who it is" Roman demanded and he couldn't help the chuckle that came from him as he moved to open the door.

The moment he knew they weren't being watched Roman grabbed Randy's arm pushing him up against the wall, smiling when he heard a soft moan come from the other man.

"So I don't get off that easy hmmm?" he asked closing the door and locking it behind him.

"N…No" Randy began as Roman stood there undoing his vest.

It slipped to the floor and his hands moved to his belt before looking up at Randy.

"Why don't you come over here and show me how I do get off….viper" he almost taunted, and Randy's moans became louder as his name came from his lips while he moved over to swat his hands away undoing the belt and tossing it over with the vest.

Feeling Roman's intent gaze on him he slid the zipper down smiling when he noticed he had chosen to go commando for the match.

"Good thing I didn't try to use your tights for a pin" Randy teased taking the big man in his hand stroking it slowly.

Roman's answer was to gently push Randy to his knees in front of him and then his eyes fluttered closed as he was eased inside the very talented mouth of the WWE's apex predator.

Pulling back for a minute Randy looked up at him.

"Open your eyes Roman …..Watch me suck you so good" he commanded and Roman's eyes flew open.

Easing him back inside Randy licked and sucked like a kid with a triple decker ice cream cone, and Roman responded immediately thrusting his hand through his hair.

"Yes viper….so good" Roman moaned his hips bucking forward in silent invitation for Randy to go further.

Knowing that he was pleasing him so well made Randy want to do that much more and he began to deep throat the other man, hearing Roman cry out in sweet pleasure had him almost to the point of no return already.

Easing off for a moment he moved to kiss the inside of his thighs, hearing Roman's sharp intake of breath.

"Please…..Randy" he said suddenly and smiling he moved to flick his tongue against the tip.

"Please what baby say it….tell the Viper what he wants to hear"

"I want you….dammit Randy I want you so bad" he replied his head falling back.

"Close…..but no cigar sorry" Randy teased.

"You little tease" Roman demanded as Randy stood up going over to his bag pulling out some lube showing it to him.

"You were saying?" he asked him and Roman moaned quietly.

"Please Randy make me cum…."

"Well…. That's close enough" he said guiding Roman over to the small couch.

Easing two fingers inside of him he felt his lover tense and began to rub his back until he knew Roman was ready. Slowly he began to ease inside of him.

His name was torn from Roman's lips as he began to move inside of him.

"Faster oh yes baby….so good" he said grabbing a hold of a pillow his fingers digging into it as he began to feel those sensations that he only felt with Randy.

"Oh yeah big man my baby is so tight" he said beginning to speed up his thrusts his own body letting him know it would be demanding a release very soon.

They moved in tandem for a few moments, until Roman cried out arching in pleasure as his orgasm shot through him with Randy's following soon afterwards.

"Are you okay baby?" Randy asked rubbing Roman's back.

"Amazing" he replied softly.

*Later that night - the hotel*

They laid there in each other's arms having made love another time in the shower when they had returned from the arena.

"Tired baby" Roman asked noticing him trying to hide a yawn.

"A little…my boyfriend wore me out…" he said laying his hand against Roman's chest.

"I must have a talk with him" he teased.

"Yes you must" Randy replied as Roman pulled the covers over them moving to flip the television off, and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
